powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Sentai World
Super Sentai World is a short 3-D film based on the Super Sentai franchise that was shown in 1994 in amusement parks and special events nationwide in Japan. It was shown as a triple feature alongside Kamen Rider World and Toei Hero Daishugō (a crossover of Tokusou Robo Janperson and Blue Swat, which also used footage from this short). Summary The film involves the team-up of five different Super Sentai teams (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Chōjin Sentai Jetman ''and ''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman), who must defend the planet Earth from the evil demon Emperor Daidas. In addition to the five Sentai teams, the film also features Shiro Izumi, who played Yūma Ōzora in Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Burai in Zyuranger, as Masato, a young man who witnesses the Emperor's weak point with his sister Ayumi. Masato and Ayumi also appear in Kamen Rider World, linking the two movies. The narration was provided by Hironori Miyata, the narrator from Dairanger. The film was collected in the DVD release Super Sentai The Movie Vol. 4, it did not retain the 3D effect from the original theatrical release. The short was a precursor to the 1996 video release Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger, which involved the Kakuranger teaming up with the succeeding Sentai team from Chōriki Sentai Ohranger, which started the Super Sentai V-Cinema Series. It will be included in the Super Sentai The Movie Blu-Ray box set with Toei Hero Daishugō. Both shorts will be in 3D for this release. (Kamen Rider World will be in 3D HD on the Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-Ray box set, along with Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World). Characters Heroes The film features 25 heroes from the aforementíoned '' Sentai'' teams. None of them appear out of costumes and only some of them are voiced by their original actors (namely all five members of Kakuranger, RyuuRanger and TenmaRanger from Dairanger, and TyrannoRanger from Zyuranger). Only the initial members of each team appear in the film (thus DragonRanger from Zyuranger and KibaRanger from Dairanger are absent as a result). The crossover between the five teams is impossible to reconcile within the continuity of the original shows due to the endings of each series: the Hoshikawa siblings from Fiveman left Earth to search for their parents, Gai Yuuki (Black Condor from Jetman) apparently died after he was stabbed by a muggerAlthough, this occurs in the epilogue three years after the final battle with Radiguet. It is possible that the events of this movie occur during the three-year interval, as Kakuranger began only two years after the finale of Jetman., the Zyuranger team ascended into the heavens after defeating Dai Satan, and the Dairanger team lost their powers after defeating the Gohma Tribe (which were later inherited by their grandchildren 50 years later). , Jet Icarus, Daizyujin, Dairen'oh and Muteki Shogun]] The main giant robots of each team also appear in this film: Five Robo from Fiveman, Jet Icarus from Jetman, Daizyujin from Zyuranger, Dairen'oh from Dairanger, and Muteki Shogun from Kakuranger. Kakurangers Dairangers Zyurangers Jetmen Fivemen Villains *'Daidas the Emperor': An giant extraterrestrial being that plots to conquer the Earth by defeating the five Sentai teams. He is powerful enough to fight against five giant robots at the same time. His only weak point is his third eye. *'Saigan': The leader of the monster army who serves Daidas. *'Bango': Saigan's ally. *'Damaru': Another ally of Saigan. His mask was originally wore by Fujimibōma, a Bōma Monster from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. *'Soger': A monster who arrives late to the battle holding the two civilians hostage. Wields a gun. His name is unmentioned in the film. *'Irubaru': A monster who arrives at the same time with Soger. His name is also unmentioned in the film. *'Foot Soldiers': Revived foot soldiers from previous enemy organizations fought by the five Sentai teams. Includes the Batzler Soldiers from Fiveman, the Grinam Soldiers from Jetman, the Golem Soldiers from Zyuranger, the Cotpotros from Dairanger, and the Dorodoros from Kakuranger. Cast *Shiro Izumi - Masato Voice actors *Teruaki Ogawa - NinjaRed *Satomi Hirose - NinjaWhite, FiveYellow *Hiroshi Tsuchida - NinjaBlue *Shū Kawai - NinjaYellow *Kane Kosugi - NinjaBlack *Keiichi Wada - RyūRanger *Ei Hamura - TenmaRanger, ShishiRanger *Yūta Mochizuki - TyrannoRanger, Black Condor *Jūrōta Kosugi - Saigan, Red Hawk *Dai Matsumoto - Emperor Daidas Stunt actors *Seiji Takaiwa - NinjaRed *Rie Murakami - NinjaWhite *Takeshi Miyazaki - NinjaBlue *Hirofumi Ishigaki - NinjaYellow *Tsutomu Kitagawa - NinjaBlack *Kazutoshi Yokoyama - RyūRanger Staff *Music: Eiji Kawamura *Screenplay: Kyōko Sagiyama *Direction: Katsuya Watanabe Notes *Super Sentai World has the fourth largest amount of rangers gathered together. The largest amount was in the opening of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in which almost every Sentai Ranger in existence appeared, the second largest was the special episode of Turboranger with 53, and the third largest appearing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai with 33, with 25 of them being red rangers. Ironically, 16 of the Reds in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai ''appeared in 2 other specials; the Turboranger special featuring 11 (Battle Japan to Red Turbo), 5 in ''Super Sentai World (FiveRed to NinjaRed) and the 16 in Gokaiger. *The Flaming Shogun Sword seen in this special is a cheap imitation of the regular prop. * During the battle, the Dairanger transformation/roll call music is heard during the battle. * Coincidentally alongside Shiro Izumi, the voice of fellow Zyuranger cast member Yūta Mochizuki would appear in both this and Kamen Rider World; Mochizuki in that short would be the voice for Kamen Rider J. * The sword Saigan has was also used as the Sword of Power in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Notes Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Anniversary Specials